


【贺红】妥协（五）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain





	【贺红】妥协（五）

（五）  
回到教室的见一直接扑倒在了课桌上，眼睛看着前面的黑板暗自在发呆。

其实之前他问贺天的问题，便是他自己也不晓得答案。

 

在逃出塔区的时候，他还记得那人笑着揉着他的头说：“活着当然是为了完成自己想做的事情。”

但当自己问他想做什么的时候，贺天却不说话了，之后追问了很多次，而他的回答却是

 

——我跟你不一样。

 

不一样？哪里不一样？体质么，还是其他的？

 

“见一，你怎么了？从刚才起就一副心不在焉的样子？”

见一正发着呆，结果面前有谁的手在眼前晃了晃，他这才回过神来，便笑了笑。

“没什么，就是有点犯困。”

说着，他便站起身随意地走了出去，而周围无论是即将准备上课的老师还是同学，都对这一幕视若无睹。

 

真不愧是向导啊，展正希看着自己从小的这个玩伴，忽然有种陌生的感觉。

或许在两个人体质进行分化之后，彼此的人生就已经走上了不同的道路，想来似乎已经有很久没有见过他了。

再次相见的时候，惊喜远远大过了惊吓，自己甚至都没有考虑到背后白塔追捕的存在——见一以一种不容抗拒的姿态重新闯进了他的生活。

 

他的精神力很强大，能力也极为特殊——影响他人的思维。

他就像是引导流水的沟渠，能够蒙蔽他人的认知，改变他们的思考方式，于是自己就眼睁睁地就看着周围的人自然而然地接受了他的存在，仿佛他从来都生活在这个世界一样。

 

他们之间从来都是无话不谈的，但在这种时候，展正希总是能感觉到和另外一个世界的差距，这仿佛是隔着一道天堑般的距离，叫他感觉到了一种自己的软弱无力。

 

也许见一已经不需要自己的保护也说不定。

 

心里忽然有些惆怅，颇有种自己孩子长大不要爹妈的哀伤……个鬼啊！

 

展正希狠狠地拍了一下自己的额头，暗道自己每天都在想些什么有的没的，这倒是把旁边几个正在聊天的女生倒是给吓了一跳，几个女生就怔怔地看着他站起身往外头走去。

 

“诶！展正希，你去哪里？马上要上课了！”

“上个厕所，帮我请个假。”

说完也不理后头几个人的声音，立刻顺着之前见一的脚步走了出去。

 

寻了半路也没有找到人，展正希正埋怨自己怎么这么冲动就跑出来的时候，却早有人给他引路。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！小哈你放开我的裤子！”

“嗷呜~”

“不许咬！”

 

展正希停住了脚步，看着面前那个被狗压住，不知所措的见一，突然有些后悔了。

 

我现在装作不认识这两个智障还来得及么？

 

事实是：来不及了。

 

因为见一已经看见了展正希，于是一人一狗都露出了可怜巴巴的表情看着他，让展正希颇有一种拔腿就跑的冲动。

 

“展希希QAQ~”

“嗷呜呜QAQ~”

 

你个哈士奇得了便宜还卖乖，有什么好嗷的？

 

他最后还是迈开步子走到对方身边，将那只大型犬给抱了下来，放在怀里，而那只哈士奇也很给面子，虽然在自己的主人面前各种闹腾，在他面前却是乖乖地伸着舌头，一脸求抚摸的表情。

 

好不容易从狗爪脱身的见一整了整衣服，却叫眼尖的展正希看到了他身上不少的伤痕，头脑便是一懵，等反应过来的时候，就已经把对方的手腕捏在自己手心。

 

“……你这些伤。”

他从来不知道见一身上有这么多伤痕，他看上去柔柔弱弱的样子，也一直以为向导会被塔区好好保护，但现在展现在眼前的又是什么？

 

见一笑了笑：“要变强总是得付出些代价的不是么？”

“但是你已经足够强了。”

“不。”见一望了眼天空，展颜笑道：“我还是很弱。”

 

说着便扭头认真地看向展正希。

“以前都是你保护我，但今后我想换我……保护你。”

他眼神直白而坦率，所有的感情仿佛都凝聚在那双琥珀色的眼眸之中，叫人移不开眼。

展正希心忽的一颤，却不自觉地将目光投向别处，手微微地拂过那人柔软的头发，心头忽而有些无力——他们之间的距离恐怕只会越来越大。

 

 

下午的体育课，莫关山大老远就看到了被几个女生簇拥而来的贺天。

 

今天什么日子，怎么哪里都能碰到这家伙？

 

莫关山深刻怀疑今天不宜出门，反正见到那家伙总没有好事。

 

“诶！红毛小心啊。”

贺天忽然抬头看向他，高声喊了一句。

 

啥？

 

莫关山还没回过神来，下一秒篮球就冲着脸迎面撞来，于是旁边几个学生也都不由笑出声来。

 

我！就！说！碰到这家伙准没好事！

 

莫关山揉了揉脸，捡起篮球，回身不想理睬那人，贺天却又自己找上门来，接过篮球道。

“怎么样？让我也来玩玩？”

莫关山没好气地说道：“省点力气吧，到时候可别被我打得找不到路了。”

贺天斜了他一眼，低下头在红毛耳边轻道：“你才是。”

嘴唇微微擦过红毛耳垂，颇有几分暧昧地呵了口气。

 

莫关山整个人差不多都快炸开了，便是手里的篮球被人拿了也不知道，直到旁边几个队友叫了他好几声，这才傻傻地回了一句哦。

 

之前好不容易才平静下来的心脏便又开始剧烈地跳动。

 

之前跟着贺天来的几个女生，一听说他要上场，仿佛都打了鸡血一般，三三两两地又叫了不少人来围观，一来二去小半个篮球场上都是些等着看好戏的女孩子，这也叫红毛的几个队友也颇为紧张。

 

“红、红毛啊，这可得好好打，输了脸就丢大了！”

这个场外架势也就只有正式比赛才见过，几个男生都颇有些不自在，一想到会在女生面前丢脸，那更是有些欲哭无泪。

“啧，知道了。”

心下却是暗道：她们又不是来看你们的，都是去看那只花孔雀的。

 

想着便又看了一眼在那里做准备，顺便和女生聊天的贺天。

他已经解开了袖口，顺势把衬衫袖子挽上去了些，又把领口的纽扣解开到第二颗，隐隐约约便露出小半的胸膛。动作迅速而优雅，几个女生都顾不上校规，偷偷摸出了手机在那里拍照。

 

 

三对三的篮球比赛，原本和莫关山打的几个人也被挑起了兴致，留下了两个技术好的来帮这“外校生”。

 

哨声响起，篮球被高高抛起，莫关山向来都是抢球的好手，自然冲锋在前，正要抬手去勾，却被人直接拦下。

莫关山瞳孔睁大——他看见贺天对着他轻蔑的一笑，便又回忆起了初遇时那后脊骨发凉的感觉。

 

耳边传来重重的一声，篮球已经落地，而此时的主动权也早早地归在了贺天手中，莫关山反应不及便赶紧去拦，而不过一个回身的时间，贺天便已经带球过掉了另外两名同伴。

随着哨声就是一个结结实实地扣篮。

旁边的女生一阵欢呼雀跃，把其他排球场、足球场上的学生也都一并吸引了过来。

 

不过短短十分钟，结束了上半场，莫关山那边的三人就有了一种骑虎难下的尴尬。

——谁料得这名不见经传的转校生竟然这么厉害，连一分都没准备让给他们。

 

分差几乎是可望而不可即的了，几个人都有些泄气，中间休息的时间只有三分钟，难道就这么被这个人再虐一个下半场？

 

莫关山在那里顶着毛巾，也是恨得牙痒痒。

这个人不愧为哨兵，体质实在超出常人太多，根本就是一个怪物！

对方的反应能力比寻常人要强得多，在哨声响起的第一刻，他早就已经做好了准备，自己无论身高还是速度都拼不过他，因而在后面几次夺球之中，红毛果断放弃了优先抢球这一点。

 

而他看着身形修长，几个队友本来打算两人偕作人墙去拦住他，甚至为了保住面子，偷偷做了些冲撞的动作，然而贺天却是纹丝不动，直接一个远投就又结束了一场战斗。

 

贺天那边的两个队友几乎都处于看戏的状态——没办法，根本跟不上这个人的节奏。

 

中场休息中，贺天那边端水，端功能饮料的，送毛巾的女生可谓是数不胜数，他也就顺水推舟地接过喝了两口，眼角撇过另外一边座椅上扭头不看他的莫关山，忽然起了兴致。

 

贺天走到他面前，扯下他头顶那块毛巾，笑道。

“下半场一对一的斗牛，三局两胜来不来？”

 

莫关山将手头水壶里最后一口水喝净，抬眉看了一眼对方。

“来！”

 

等对方休整结束时，贺天已经站在了那里，他本身皮肤很白，在阳光之下有些叫人觉得耀眼。

 

就像是阳光一样，莫关山撇了撇嘴，目光却不由流连在他身上。

 

衬衫不比学生棉质的运动服，稍微出些汗便被打透，那布料都黏在贺天身上，勾勒出他身体坚实的线条，宽肩窄胯，隐约还能看到肌肉的流线，也难怪那些男生也各种羡慕了。

于是脸似乎又突然开始发烫。

 

“看过瘾了？”

贺天看到莫关山上场，便止不住调戏。

“看你MB。”

虽说脸上余温未降，但莫关山还是实打实地赏了贺天一个中指。

 

“嘴巴放干净些。”

贺天嘴角微勾，将篮球往中间一拍，目光俨然已经切换成了凶狠的样子，牢牢地盯着对方仿佛随时等待捕猎。

 

莫关山咽了口唾沫——这贺天把球先给自己是什么意思？

说着却也没多顾虑，直接准备三步上篮。

 

耳边隐隐似乎听到对方轻笑的声音，莫关山脚不由一软，贺天就已经在篮筐那处做好了准备。

 

这一刻在莫关山眼里显得如此缓慢，但他还是只能眼睁睁地看着手中的篮球在最后一刻被对方抢去。

 

——这就是哨兵和普通人的差距。

 

听得背后篮球入筐，周围一阵欢呼，莫关山跪坐在地上却觉得全身无力。

 

“怎么样？还要比么？”

头上的阳光忽然被遮住，莫关山抬头看去，正是贺天站在那里，他的脖颈上也满是汗水，但丝毫不掩那眉眼之间浓浓地侵略之意。

 

“比！”

 

莫关山颤抖着身子却还是站了起来，微微抬头看向那个贺天。

 

他厌恶他眼中的不屑，厌恶他这种态度，厌恶他那自命不凡的眼神。

 

哨兵又如何？

 

正如他放学后想做的一样。

他不懂那个人眼中透着的感情，也不知道他经历过什么，知道些什么，就如同他不清楚为什么自己就是不愿意在这个人面前服软一样。

哪怕来过一千次，一万次，他也要把这个人拉到自己的世界，将自己的实力和底线证明给这个人看。


End file.
